Amigo o amor?
by SAKUNNY POTTER
Summary: ¿que pasaría si después de tantos años de amistad te enteras que te enamoraste de tu mejor amigo? y si él está con la chica que dice ser el amor de su vida. el chico de negros cabellos y mirada azul, cualquiera se perdería en esa mirada...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo. Danny

Aquella chica se encontraba como siempre en su cama, de oscuras sábanas, pensando, qué rayos estaba pasando con ella, sus ojos violetas divisaron un pequeño espejo y la chica notó que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo que cuando tenía catorce, ya no parecía un muchacho gótico de cabellos largos, ya parecía toda una mujer. Además sus viejos amigos ya no la miraban como antes, Danny, pensaba y sentía un extraño revoloteo en su estómago¿qué rayos era lo que sentía por Danny?

-"El chico de negros cabellos y mirada azul, cualquiera se perdería en esa mirada que dejaría perplejo al mar por su hermosura"- escribía ella en una libreta llena de poemas, los cuales no se parecían a los que escribía, generalmente tristes y deprimentes¿por qué ahora solamente escribía poemas relacionados con aquel chico? Su mejor amigo.

-Amigo, esa es una palabra muy confusa¿cómo puede ser que sólo esté pensando en él si es mi amigo?- pensaba la joven Samantha Manson, reprochándose por haberse imaginado nadando en esos ojos azules que tanto la enloquecían. No, no era posible ¡ellos son solo amigos!

-Además Danny ya tiene una relación con Paulina, la popular, hermosa y sexy Paulina- pensaba Sam en tono irónico. –Jamás se fijaría en mí, frente a ella, yo no existo, sólo soy la cómplice, la amiga, una de los tres, apuesto que me mira como si fuera un hombre más, un amigo suyo…

Por otro lado, aquel tan mencionado chico de un cabello negro azabache y cuya mirada era más azul que e mar, se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared, reprochándose de sus propios pensamientos.

Él estaba con Paulina, era su sueño hecho realidad, es bonita, popular sexy…, pero a la vez se sentía incompleto, un enorme vacío recorría su corazón, estaba descubriendo que aquel vacío corazón ya no añoraba como antes a Paulina, algo muy dentro de su cabeza le mencionaba repetitivamente el nombre de cierta chica que no era desconocida para él, una chica de cabello oscuro y unos bellos ojos amatista que simulaban piedras preciosas. Sam Manson.

-¿Por qué no la besas?- le preguntaba algo en su interior.

-No puedo y… y si… y si ella no corresponde, si ella se confunde y perdemos nuestra gran amistad.-Le respondía la voz de su corazón, junto con la de la inseguridad -Ya tengo diecisiete años¿hace cuánto que nos conocimos?, simplemente no podría vivir sin ella. Prefiero no arriesgarme y seguir siendo amigos a que se aleje de mi vida, moriría.

Así que el joven Halfa (mitad humano mitad fantasma) intentó dormir lleno de pensamientos vagando por su mente, mientras caía una enorme lágrima por sus mejillas, lágrima que pedía a gritos una cosa: Sam Manson. Esto era muy confuso¿por qué el amor tiene que ser así?


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿fiesta?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Fiesta?**

La preparatoria se veía como siempre, a excepción de dos chicos que, al mirarse, caminaban el uno al otro algo nerviosos y sin saber ni que decir.

Sam, por su lado, se acababa de dar cuenta de que amaba a Danny. Y Danny por otro lado se reprochaba el amar a su mejor amiga.

Cuando se encontraron un poco más cerca, era casi insoportable, Danny sentía un gran deseo de besarla, pero no podía, era su amiga, rayos, ¿Por qué?

-¡hola chicos!- los saludó la voz de la persona más oportuna de todas, un chico moreno, de ojos verdes y cuyos lentes eran algo extraños.

-Hola Tuck!- respondieron al unísono los chicos, alegrados de que el joven rompiera el hielo.

-Danny- continuó el chico- acaba de salir al mercado la nueva…-Tucker puso cara de borrego degollado y volteó la cabeza de su amigo hacia la derecha.

El Halfa, abrió los ojos un poco más para asegurarse de lo que veía, una belleza de ojos azules, su complexión era de lo menos desagradable y su acento era extraño, pero a la vez atractivo, aquella chica latina a la que los demás idolatraban, pero no podían hacer algo más, era la novia de Danny.

Cuando Paulina llegó, besó apasionadamente al Halfa, quien a su vez respondió, sus labios no eran del todo desagradables, aunque eso no era lo que su corazón quería. Sus labios pedían a gritos a cierta chica gótica que se encontraba a su lado. Danny rompió el beso casi al instante, algo también se rompió, pero no era un beso, era algo dentro del pecho de Sam.

Paulina, comenzó a hablar con un tono emocionado, pero tal tono no era capaz de disimular su egoísmo:

-Danny, vamos a organizar una fiesta, será formal, solo los populares pueden ir- dijo mirando de reojo a Sam y a Tucker- será el sábado, te espero allí, que lindo te vas a ver de traje.

El joven Halfa, casi sin pensarlo preguntó a su novia:

-Oye, ¿pueden ir también mis amigos?

-Primero dime que me amas-respondió presumidamente mirando el rostro nervioso de Sam.

-Está bien- Danny, quien se lo había dicho tantas otras veces, esta vez sintió una extraña sensación de desagrado, pero todo por sus amigos- Te, te amo.

- Eso era todo lo que quería oír- le respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, si, si pueden ir tus m… amigos.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Danny? -le preguntaron sus amigos.

- si, no se preocupen, si voy yo tienen que ir ustedes, son mis mejores amigos, ¿recuerdan?

- Tienes Razón- dijo Tuck en tono interesado- somos tus mejores amigos.

- si, tus mejores amigos- declaró Sam solo para que ella y Danny pudieran oírlo, con un dejo de tristeza.

Danny sabía que si había una oportunidad de comenzar algo con sam, se había disuelto al decir esa frase. Mejores amigos, si, ¿como no?


	3. Chapter 2: en realidad me corresponde

**AUTORA: SAKUNY POTTER**

**PAREJA: DANNY X SAM**

**CLASIFICACIÓN: T**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE B. HARTMAN**

**ADVERTENCIA: A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA POSIBLE LEMON**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS**, **A** **DARK TAILS3, ****A ELI FENTOM Y A GHOST STEVE, ESPECIALMENTE A GHOST, FUE MI PRIMER REVIEW GRAX.** **LOS QUIERO, ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. BYE A TODOS.**

**Capítulo 2: En realidad me corresponde**

Los días restantes para la fiesta iban transcurriendo rápidamente.

El miércoles, cuando estaban almorzando los tres chicos en la cafetería, algo ya familiar ocurrió, de los labios de Danny brotó algo que los dos chicos ya sabían que era, un fantasma cerca, Danny tuvo que irse.

Pasaron las horas y el chico no volvía, Sam, desde la ventana oscura de su cuarto veía a lo lejos una blanca silueta siendo aplastada por otra de mayor tamaño, sintió que su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, poco tiempo después se arrodilló a los pies de su cama, ella no tomaba mucho en cuenta que digamos lo que era Dios, pero estaba tan preocupada que comenzó a decir:

-Dios, yo no se si existes, pero te pido que si en verdad estás allá arriba ayudes a Danny a que llegue con bien a su casa, no soportaría que algo le pasara, ya se que dirás que porqué, pero la verdad es que lo, lo amo. Por favor, que no le pase nada.

Aunque Sam no lo sabía, Cierto joven de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes estaba sobre su cama, oyendo todo lo que decía y dejando caer una lágrima por sus invisibles mejillas: -ella me ama- pensó el Halfa- siente lo mismo que yo por ella.

Sam sintió de pronto un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, nerviosa dijo en tono suave:

-Da, Danny?- no podía creer que si su amigo estaba allí la hubiera escuchado.

De pronto el chico se hizo visible ante los ojos de su amiga, estaba herido, pero no mucho, aunque se sentía algo débil.

-Perdona que pregunte pe, pero: ¿Qué, que fue lo que oíste exactamente?

-Lo suficiente, respondió el joven acercándose más a ella, hasta que quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Da, Danny- dijo la gótica, solo por lo bien que se sentía decir ese nombre en aquel momento- no se que de…- su voz fue callada por un apasionado beso del Halfa, al principio éste se sintió algo inseguro, lo cual desapareció cuando la chica respondió al beso, sus labios eran tan suaves, y su sabor opacaba hasta el postre más dulce probado por Danny, Sam no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, los labios de su mejor amigo, con un delicioso sabor a menta, sus ojos, su piel, sus manos que le acariciaban la mejilla con tal cariño que esa escena parecía irreal. ¿Acaso eso era un sueño? se preguntaba cada segundo que duraba el beso, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que eso no era un sueño. Se sentía rendida a su voluntad, se dejaría llevar hasta donde él quisiera. Ya no razonaba por si misma.

Cuando casi se quedaron sin respiración y tuvieron que romper el beso, Danny supo que no estaba conforme con sólo un beso de sus labios, su raciocinio había desaparecido, solo quería amarla, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de la chica, su piel era tan tersa, como de porcelana, mientras cada vez más sus labios iban bajando hasta que Sam no podía más, eso era lo más hermoso que le podía estar pasando. Danny, guiado por su amor hacia Sam se obligó a romper el contacto, Sam puso una cara que radiaba entre lo sorprendida y lo decepcionada. Su amigo le explicó que la amaba, pero que la respetaba tanto que no podía hacerlo aunque lo que más quisiera era estar con ella hasta el final, Sam lo besó y caminaron fuera de la casa de esta hasta un pequeño parque.

-¿Recuerdas que pasó aquí?- preguntó el Halfa mirando con amor a la chica.

-Claro, aquí nos conocimos, eras un niño muy lindo, tú y Tucker estaban jugando cuando mis papás me llevaron a los columpios. Cuando todavía hablaba con ellos.- esto último lo dijo con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos y en su voz.

-Ellos te aman, San nunca lo dudes. Tú llegaste con una muñeca en los brazos, lucías tan bonita de morado, me pregunté quién eras, nunca te había visto.

-Si, -respondió la gótica- la verdad cuando me invitaste a jugar en el sube y baja me puse muy nerviosa, pero luego vi que eras un niño muy amable, aunque era nueva, casi ningún niño me hablaba porque no me vestía de rosa como las demás.

-Por eso te invité a jugar- dijo el Halfa con una pequeña risa- eres como una rosa negra, única, diferente, más bella que todas las demás.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Dijo la gótica.

-Claro que si

-¿En serio esto es real?- lo dijo con una lágrima rodando por su rostro.

Mientras Danny la secaba amorosamente con su pulgar le respondió:

-Claro que es cierto, vas a decir que soy muy cursi para ti, pero te amo, te amo desde que te conocí, solo que no me había dado cuenta antes, te tenía muy cerca, no pude reconocer lo que sentía por ti hasta que comencé mi relación con Paulina, en ese instante me sentí incompleto, tu habías sido la única mujer en mi vida y al tenerla a ella, tu personalidad me faltaba, oh Sam te amo tanto.

- Yo también, eres todo lo que necesité, cuando vi que ella te besó sentí que el mundo se caía sobre mi, pero la perfecta Paulina, es tuya, la verdad no debo meterme entre ustedes. Ella es lo que siempre has querido.

- ¿Qué acaso no entiendes? Yo te amo y lo que más quiero es a ti, mira, te prometo que el día de la fiesta, voy a terminar con ella, yo te amo a ti y no voy a dejar que ella se interponga.

Así continuaron platicando, era una noche de ensueño, hablaron desde lo que les había acontecido ese día hasta lo que iban a estudiar terminando la preparatoria, Danny quería ser reportero, mientras que Sam estaba más que interesada en estudiar arte en una escuela muy prestigiada del estado. Cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, Danny tomó en brazos a su amiga y la llevó volando hacia su habitación, la recostó en su cama y se despidió de ella con un beso.

-No cabe duda-pensaba Sam- ni siquiera un sueño había podido ser tan hermoso.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaban en la escuela Sam se percató de un par de ojos azules, quienes fijaban su vista en ella, la chica esquivó la mirada sonrojada y volteó hacia su libreta, se puso más nerviosa aún cuando vio que en su libreta había escrito la palabra Danny unas cien veces, de distintos colores y formas distintas. Lo amaba tanto, su amigo había robado su corazón una vez más con esos bellos ojos azules.


	4. CAPITULO 3 FIESTA Y DESILUSIÓN

**Capítulo 3: Fiesta y Desilusión**

El sábado llegó y con él la fiesta, los tres chicos quedaron en verse en casa de Sam antes de ir.

Cuando Danny llegó, lo recibieron los padres de Sam, quienes lo pasaron a la sala, cuando Sam bajó por las escaleras, Danny se quedó boquiabierto al verla. Lucía un vestido negro, con arreglos en violeta, del mismo tono que sus ojos, aunque ni el vestido más bello se asemejaba a sus ojos amatista.

Aquel vestido le quedaba muy bien, detallaba su bella figura. Danny no sabía que el cuerpo de Sam era tan bello, debido a que hace aproximadamente 2 años, ésta se ponía ropa demasiado floja. El vestido lucía un grande y hermoso escote, aunque la verdad eso era demasiado tentador para Danny. Su pequeña cintura, su tersa piel, ese atrevido escote, ella era definitivamente perfecta.

Sam vio a Danny esperando por ella al pie de la escalera, la verdad lucía muy apuesto, con un traje de un tono azul marino que detallaba el color de sus ojos, con su rebelde cabello despeinado como siempre, de un negro tan bello que dejaba atrás al negro de la noche. Su saco, algo ajustado, lo suficiente para que se distinguiera su complexión perfecta.

Sam, algo sonrojada debido a la mirada lujuriosa de Danny, bajó las escaleras y saludó al chico con un amistoso beso en la mejilla, y poco después llegó Tucker, a quien también tomó desprevenido la apariencia de su joven amiga. Juntos partieron camino a la fiesta.

El salón era de lo más lujoso, Danny intuyó correctamente que el salón pertenecía al Padre de Paulina, que todos sabían que tenía mucho dinero, pero nadie sabía exactamente su profesión. Las mesas y sillas decoradas con un tema en blanco y rosa, no cabía duda era el estilo de Paulina.

Cuando entraron a donde se encontraban las demás personas, todos dirigían su mirada a Sam, cuánto había cambiado en estos años, hasta los del equipo de fútbol la miraban impresionados, cuando llegó Paulina, quien lucía un vestido rosa, todos la saludaron para luego volver a dirigir su mirada a la joven gótica.

Danny sentía unas enormes ganas de transformarse y partirle la cara a todos, pero Sam lo tranquilizó con un simple "no te preocupes, yo al que quiero es a ti".

La fiesta transcurrió muy bien, Tucker sacó a bailar a Sam y cuando Paulina sacó a Danny a bailar, éste trataba de imaginarse que ella era la bella ojos amatista. Sam lo miró como si quisiera decirle "ya, dile que me quieres".

-Disculpa- preguntó el Halfa- ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?, necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro- dijo la chica con un tono deseoso- iremos a algo más "privado"

Llegaron a algo que parecía un enorme baño escondido en el fondo del salón.

-Mira Paulina, tengo que decirte algo muy importante-comenzó el chico.

-No me digas-apresuró ella- quieres a tu amiguita y vas a terminar conmigo ¿verdad?

-No, bueno, si, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo intuí hace ya bastante, pero ¿sabes que yo te amo y nadie nos va a impedir estar juntos?

-Pe, pero- discutió el Halfa- no entiendo que es lo que quieres decir.

-Mira, yo entiendo, pero solo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿sabes a qué se dedica mi padre?

-no, no se ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es director de cierta escuela de arte a la que quiere entrar tu amiguita, ¿qué pasaría si tu querida Samantha no es aceptada en esa universidad?

Danny sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, no, no podía ser, porque de esa escuela, era el sueño de Sam, no soportaría arruinarle esa oportunidad al único amor de su vida.

-Está bien-dijo sometido-¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Eso es muy simple-contestó la chica acercándose cada vez más al Halfa hasta que quedó a sólo unos centímetros de éste- sigue conmigo y posiblemente tu querida amiga entre a la universidad, si no, yo podría decirle a mi papi que la vete de por vida en las escuelas de arte del país, así que, tu sabes.

Poco a poco comenzó a insinuársele de un modo muy provocativo y comenzó a tocarlo, Danny en ese momento descubrió loo que Paulina quería, pero él amaba tanto a Sam que no podía impedirle la felicidad, tenía que renunciar a ella para que pudiera ser feliz. Entonces, el joven comenzó a besarle el cuello y ésta le respondió, Danny hizo lo que pudo para soportarlo e imaginarse que ella era su amada Sam. Paulina comenzó a desvestirlo y éste a su vez a desvestirla a ella, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero era capaz de todo por Sam, ella lo tocaba y besaba y él respondía, con asco, a tales cosas.

Justo cuando se encontraban desnudos ambos dentro del baño, unos pasos corriendo se oyeron a lo lejos, en ese momento Danny supo que no habían estado solos.

Flash Back

-Hola Sam- saludó una voz familiar para la gótica- ¿como estás?

-b, bien- respondió esta.

-Ay, Danny es tan lindo, espero que algún día nos lleguemos a casar

-Sigue soñando niña, por si no lo sabías él me ama a mí y hoy te lo va a decir, ay perdón por haberte quitado la ilusión.

-Si, como no, ¿quieres que te pruebe lo contrario?, dentro de un rato más ve hacia el pasillo y da vuelta a la derecha, para que sepas quién es aquí la dueña de Danny. Chao.

Fin del Flash Back

El joven se separó rápidamente de la chica y se fue corriendo tras Sam, quien con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, lo esquivó y se fue corriendo. Danny se transformó y fue volando siguiéndola, la chica primero fue a su casa y cuando salió con una libreta en brazos se fue corriendo secándose las lágrimas hasta llegar a un conocido parque, en el cual, arrancó hoja por hoja de tal libreta y las lanzó para que el viento se las llevar, no sin antes haberlas roto antes.

Cuando la chica se fue, Danny, sin poder contener el llanto recogió los pedazos de papel y los llevó a su casa, donde juntó los que pudo, eran cientos de poemas dedicados a él, había uno que comenzaba:

Sus labios, como delicados pétalos

Su aroma, como flores de primavera

Con él sin estar no puedo

Aunque en preservarlo la vida se me fuera.

El Halfa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, al mismo tiempo que deseaba cada vez más que Sam lo entendiera. Tuvo que ir a visitarla y lo único que pudo decirle es que se había confundido y en realidad no la amaba, su voz sonaba a punto de llorar del dolor, pero la tristeza de Sam no se dio cuenta de eso, ésta le dijo cuánto lo odiaba y que deseaba no volver a verlo nunca, Danny sintió lo que significa la frase corazón partido, eso lo había derrumbado.

La joven estaba inconsolable, encendió la radio y comenzó a escuchar una canción de una cantante latina, las lágrimas que le quedaban comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y con un cuaderno como única compañía y su lápiz como su alma representada, comenzó a escribir.

En el recuento de los daños

Del holocausto de tu amor

Son incalculables e irreparables

Hay demasiada destrucción

Lágrimas que no consiguen

Apagar el fuego que hay en mí

Hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera

Solo quedan ruinas de mí.

En el recuento de los daños

Del terrible choque entre los dos

Del firme impacto de tus manos

No sobrevivió mi precaución.

En el recuento de los daños

Me sales debiendo tantísimo amor

Que no puedo creer lo que escuché

Como puedes decir que te olvidaré.

No puedo reponerme

De ese beso que me sube al cielo

Que es el mismo que ahora me hunde en este infierno

No puedo reponerme

De tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme

Si sabías que no ibas a amarme

Que ganabas con besarme.

Entre los desaparecidos

Mi resistencia y mi voluntad

Y hay algo mutilado que he pensado

Que tal vez era mi dignidad…

-Danny te odio tanto, pero te amo tanto, como pudiste- decía la gótica mientras se abrazaba a la almohada.

-Sam si tan solo supieras, pero está mejor, no soportaría que tu sueño se deshiciera por mi culpa, es mejor así, te amo.-comenzó a gritarle a los cielos- TE AMO


	5. Capítulo 4: otro problema en la lista

**Queridos lectores**

**Extiendo una enorme discul…**

**Bla bla bla**

**Ok ahora si como debe ser**

**Por favor perdonenme no he podido actualizar en un buen lapso, les ruego me perdonen, es que se me fue la musa hace unos meses y no se que puedo poner dentro de la historia. No se que haya sido pero mi mente se quedó en blanco (autora llorando y arrodillada)**

**Ya les traigo el 4 cap de la historia, bueno 5 contando el prologo, es algo corto pero les ruego piedad, no dejen de enviarme sus reviews, hacen feliz a la autora y son gratis, se aceptan amenazas de muerte, halagos, comentarios y sugerencias, que vaya que me hacen falta, no quiero dejar este fic inconcluso, es el primero que publico huahuahuahua..**

**Me dijeron que tenian algo de miedo por lo del lemon dentro de la historia, no se preocupen, no va a haber, creo que dentro de algun tiempo podré hacer la primera historia de Danny Phantom en español que sea rating M. pero como quiero que esta sea una historia algo larga, pues lo omitiré para que más personas la lean.**

**Bueno, el protocolo: los personajes no son míos son de B. Hartman y hago esto sin fines de lucro y para dar a conocer mis ideas.**

**Besos Sakunny potter**

**Capítulo 4**** Otro problema en la lista**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la bendita fiesta y Sam había faltado a la escuela todos esos días, por lo que Danny se preocupó por su salud, pero una voz familiar, que parecía la de su conciencia lo hizo despreocuparse, o preocuparse aún mas.

-Danny, no tienes de que preocuparte por su salud, sabes que lo que le pasa es por tu culpa-le dijo el moreno.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Tucker-le dijo en tono irónico-que buenos amigos.

-no me des las gracias, cuando quieras, y ¿Qué quieres que te diga después de lo que le hiciste pasar a Sam?-

-¿Ella te contó algo?-preguntó frío

-Claro que me contó, soy el único amigo que le queda-le dijo seriamente.

-es que tu no sabes nada

--FLASH BACK--

-Sam, Espera-dijo el ojiazul mientras se vestía rápidamente y salía corriendo del salon, para más tarde ir volando en busca de Sam, estando invisible no pudo hacer más que ver, después de que Sam le dijera a gritos que lo odiaba no podía hacerse presente.

Dio un vistazo a lo que estaba escribiendo la gótica y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mirar qué poema tan triste estaba escribiendo.

-todo es mi culpa, se decía mentalmente- solo si te lo pudiera decir.

Sin poder soportarlo más se fue a casa.

-¿Le contaré a Tucker?- se preguntó con la duda embargándolo.

-Mejor no, esto es muy personal y no creo que sea necesario decirle.

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

EL joven Halfa le contó todo lo sucedido a Tuck, y éste solo le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Disculpame… no sabía…

-no te preocupes, pero ahora no se que hacer, además Sam no ha venido y eso no me ayuda a ver que le voy a decir.

-¿no crees que tiene sus razones para no asistir a clases?-le dijo algo acongojado-¿te imaginas lo que la haría pasar tu querida Paulina? Humillación se queda corto.

-Lo se…-pero en ese momento un aliento blanco salio de la boca del Halfa y tuvo que ir a ver que sucedía.

-otro fantasma, ¿no será el mismo que te apaleó la última vez?.

-Mejor cállate Tucker.

--FLASH BACK--

Cuando el joven fantasma se despidió de Sam y Tuck para ir en busca del fantasma, no era algo difícil de lograr, ya que el mencionado estaba robando obras de arte en el museo de la ciudad.

-Qué raro, hace mucho que no me topaba con un fantasma con gustos tan peculiares-Dijo el Halfa en tono irónico- solo que tu eres el mas feo que he visto de ellos.

EL Fantasma solo volteó a verlo y sonrió con malicia, era muy alto y robusto, sus ojos rojos, co una malicia que le hizo recordar a su querido tio pero más aterradores y una sonrisa que revelaba unos dientes algo desalineados y desproporcionados. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura y lacio, pero por su complexión se veía aun más extraño.

-Tu no te metas niño-le dijo brevemente.

-Pues este niño te va a regresar de donde viniste-le dijo sacando el conocido cilindro.

Pero antes de que pudiera completar su misión, el fantasma lo estaba golpeando con fuerza y lo azotó contra una pared, a su vez éste respondió con una serie de ataques con bolas de Hectoplasma, pero no podía detenerlo por mucho tiempo, era demasiado poderoso. Ya debían de llevar bastante tiempo peleando porque el chico Halfa pudo divisar a Sam asomada desde su ventana viendolo de lejos, la distracción lo hizo ser blanco fácil, pero el fantasma solamente lo golpeó en el estómago diciendo:

-Ya me divertí lo suficiente por hoy, te quiero dejar vivir, eres un poco mas fuerte que los demás a los que me he enfrentado, te felicito-y sin decir más salio volando alejandose de un Danny, no muerto, pero si derrotado.

(Bueno, lo demás ya lo saben, Danny fue a Buscar a Sam, el beso etc. solo que no quería dejar cabos sueltos)

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Danny Se transformó y en menos de 10 segundos ya estaba sobrevolando la ciudad en busca del Fantasma, como lo había pensado lo encontró en una nueva exposición de esculturas que había en la plaza central, como la vez anterior, le dio una buena paliza a nuestro querido ojiazul y lo dejó ahí tirado mientras huía con las obras de arte.

EL joven llegó a su casa cansado física y emocionalmente, no podía haber tenido un peor día, Tucker primero confrontándolo y recordandole que lo que le pasaba a Sam era su culpa, luego aparece Paulina abrazándolo y besuqueándolo como siempre y cada vez que Danny hacía un intento por separarse era callado con un:-Pobre Sam, ¿Qué pasaría si la vetaran? Que malo ¿no? Y para terminar aparece este fantasma de quien sabe donde que es aún más poderoso que él y lo usa de juguete. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

Siempre que hacen esa pregunta ocurre algo peor y Danny lo supo cuando encendió el televisor y se encontró con lo que menos esperaba.

-estamos entrevistando en este momento al señor Maximiliano Di Paolo, gran empresario y uno de los hombres más ricos del estado. Actualmente esta ejerciendo de Director de la famosa Escuela de Arte Crescendo, de la cual también es dueño de las instalaciones.

Danny prestó atención al escuchar el nombre de la escuela-es la escuela a la que quiere ir Sam- se dijo y trato de poner mas atención hasta que enfocaran la cara del padre de Paulina.

-mucho gusto Ernest, me alegra mucho que los jóvenes quieran apreciar la belleza del arte como lo hago yo,-Danny no lo pudo creer al ver las facciones del hombre- por eso estoy otorgando un programa de becas a los alumnos mas destacados de las escuelas del estado, mi hija estudia aquí y quiero que haya cultura entre los que la rodean.

-no puede Ser, ahora si que se ha puesto peor.

**Continuará…**

**Otra vez gomen por no haber podido actualizar, espero que les haya gustado el cap y que ya tengan una idea de quien es el papa de Paulina, y ¿Cómo estará Sam? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Muchos saludos a **

**Eli Fenton: yo se que Paulina es una Zorr, pero no hay verdadero amor sin algo de sufrimiento, espero que no me mandes matar después del cap 3 jeje.**

**Noriko13: que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, no le voy a poner lemon pero si unas escenitas muyy romanticas, bueno eso depende de que se me antoje hacer con Danny, no se porque pero me gusta verlo sufrir (autora rie maléficamente muahahahahaha).**

**Ghost steve: es un verdadero halago que te guste como escribo, espero no decepcionarte, fuiste mi primer review gracias (autora con ojos de perrito).**

**Dark tails 3: Sabes que me gusta mucho que estes leyendo mi fic, eres el unico de la escuela que lo esta leyendo gracias, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Si les está gustando el fic, por favor den clic en el recuadro morado abajo y pliss mandenme un review, si no les gustó, también mándenme un review y diganme que ****fue lo que no les gustó, quiero complacerlos, bueno hasta luego.**


End file.
